


kill me (i'm already dead)

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Sirens, non-binary Semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Eita cast a cautious look towards the pair walking down the street, separated from them by a busy street. They adjusted their scarf, ensuring their face was hidden as they watched the two.The taller man was to die today.





	kill me (i'm already dead)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is a gift for @pearltoroses on tumblr!!! my creatures were siren and ghost :D i hope you like it!!!!!

Eita cast a cautious look towards the pair walking down the street, separated from them by a busy street. They adjusted their scarf, ensuring their face was hidden as they watched the two.

The taller man was to die today. 

He was to be Eita’s next target, and no one could find out.

It was dangerous for a siren these days, where magic was common knowledge and people knew to protect themselves, but it did not change the fact that Eita needed to feed.

Glancing at the cars whizzing by on the busy road, Eita let themself smile; at least this modern society allowed a siren to get creative.

The men were almost parallel to them when they began to sing. They had learned to control their voice, and to target only a single human, to avoid detection and excessive casualties.

As their voice reached the taller man, he stopped walking, his head turning to meet Eita’s eyes.

Eita let their scarf fall, smiling enticingly at the man as they continued their song. He stepped forwards, entranced, and his foot left the sidewalk. His partner grabbed at his arm, face plastered with confusion, and Eita smirked. 

The man yanked his arm free and walked out into the street. Eita’s eyes were on the sedan barreling towards him, the brakes screeching as the driver tried to stop.

It was too late, and Eita let a particularly shrill note out as the car slammed into the man.

Except.

The car didn't slam into him. It seemed almost like it went through the man, but that wasn't possible unless-

Fuck.

He was a ghost.

Eita tugged their scarf back up and started quickly walking away  
They could hear footsteps pounding behind them, and broke out into a run.

They regretted neglecting their physical health as a rough hand found their shoulder, whirling them around.

“Who are you?” the redheaded man demanded, giving them a rough shake. The tall man was silent, standing at the redhead’s shoulder.

“Who wants to know?” Eita countered, trying to shake the man’s iron grip.

“You just tried to kill my boyfriend, siren,” he spat, “I have the right to ask. Or I could turn you over to the cops.”

Eita paled. The police were not kind to people like them, and they weren't talking about being a siren. “My name is Semi Eita, and you already know that I'm a siren.”

“No shit,” the man snorted. 

“Satori,” the taller man rebuked softly, stepping forward and taking the other man’s wrist. “Apologies, Semi. I am Ushijima, and this is Tendou. I wish to converse with you in a more private location, if you are willing.”

“Do I really have a choice?” Eita snarked, rolling their eyes. “My apartment's two blocks down.”

-

Eita found themself making tea for their unexpected guests. If they weren't terrified for their well-being, they'd be chortling over the ridiculousness of their situation.

“Thank you,” Ushijima said, sipping the tea. “Now. Why did you attempt to take my life?”

Eita sighed, kneeling on the floor across from the two occupying their couch. “I need to feed.”

“Not on my boyfriend you don't!” Tendou protested angrily, “If you wanna get to Wakatoshi, you gotta go through me.”

“I didn't know he was a damn ghost!” Eita argued. “If I’d have known…”

Ushijima leaned forwards, eyes sparking. “If you'd have known?”

Eita hesitated, biting their lip. “Sirens have rules, you know. We’re a community, and if you break the rules… well, an immortal doesn't forget a grudge, and they don't forgive a traitor.”

“Remember your situation, Eita-kun,” Tendou drawled, “We can make your life hell.”

“Enough, Satori. Behave yourself. We do not wish to harm you, Semi,” Ushijima assured, “I am merely quite curious, as I am unaware of much when it comes to my state.”

“I don't know much about ghosts,” Eita shrugged, “All I know is that the energy you possess is unique. It can be fed on repeatedly without killing the subject. After all, you're already dead. I can't exactly kill you again.”

“You could feed on my energy without damaging me?” Ushijima asked, surprise evident in his dark eyes. “Do it.”

“Wakkun!” Tendou protested.

“If it shall allow him to live, and will not damage me, I have no objection,” Ushijima reasoned.

“My pronouns are they,” Eita corrected, “And I’ll only do this if both of you agree. It does involve intimate contact.”

“Elaborate,” Tendou demanded. He was clearly irritated both with Eita and Ushijima.

“A kiss,” Eita told. “I would feed off of the vitality of a kiss.”

Ushijima was silent a moment, contemplating.

“You shouldn't even be considering this, Wakkun!!” Tendou protested, glaring at Eita. “I can’t trust them. What if they kill you?”

“I am dead,” Ushijima shrugged, “I will allow a kiss, this once. However, I am uncomfortable with intimacy outside of a romantic relationship, therefore if you were to feed more than once, you must pursue a romantic commitment with the two of us.”

Eita’s mouth fell open. Never did the consider that the day would progress like this.

“I don't wanna date some emo siren!” Tendou immediately protested.

“And I don't want to date some anime protagonist wannabe,” Eita fired back.

Tendou laughed unexpectedly. “Yanno, no one’s sassed me back since high school,” he told with a grin. “Look, I don't actually hate you, Eita-chan. I'm just playing the cynic, and looking out for my poor, trusting Wakatoshi. I'm willing to give it a try if you are.”

“I am also willing,” Ushijima said solemnly, getting up off of the couch and kneeling in front of Eita. “You may kiss me, Semi.”

Eita hesitated, glancing at Tendou.

“Kiss him!” Tendou encouraged with an enthusiastic wave. “If you kill him, though, I’ll kill you!”

Eita swallowed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

With that, they leaned in, connecting their lips with Ushijima's. 

Ushijima’s lips were surprisingly soft as Eita’s moved against them. Eita couldn't help but smile into the kiss as they felt Ushijima’s innocent vitality flow into them.

They found that they didn't want to break the kiss, but once they had fed sufficiently, break it they did.

Eita met Ushijima's eyes to see a newfound understanding deep within them.

“Not gonna lie, that was hot,” Tendou commented with a smirk and a wink.

Eita blushed, looking away. Ushijima smiled, kissing their cheek.

“I did not know that a siren could be so gentle,” he said with a smile. “I enjoyed that, Semi.”

Eita was surprised. “Does that mean-”

“Buy us a drink first, Eita-chan!” Tendou chirped, “Then we can talk.”

-

Eita’s morning ended with two new numbers in their phone and the promise of a date the next day.

This arrangement was atypical for a siren but, Eita thought, it might be better that way.

This was the start of something brand new and exciting, and Eita couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Check out my [writing blog!!](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com)


End file.
